


Что-то старое, что-то новое

by yourwinterpanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwinterpanda/pseuds/yourwinterpanda
Summary: Миссия на Мандалоре. Как все было на самом деле.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	Что-то старое, что-то новое

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка вписать отепешечку в канон.  
> Работа написана по 13 серии второго сезона Войн Клонов. Часть диалогов взята оттуда. Для полноты восприятия серию, наверное, лучше пересмотреть.

– Так у вас с герцогиней своя история?

Энакин честно старается, чтобы голос звучал максимально нейтрально и спокойно, одновременно пытаясь унять вдруг разгоревшийся внутри пожар и уложить в голове то, что святой (в его представлении) Оби-Ван, будучи джедаем, мог иметь с кем-то какие-то «истории». Оби-Ван, больше которого о Кодексе говорили разве что только Йода и Винду! Как так вышло? И как так вышло, что именно в него Энакина угораздило влюбиться очень давно и очень сильно. И если до этого момента он мог утешать себя тем, что они – джедаи, и что он и так самый близкий Оби-Вану человек, то теперь его мир перевернулся.

– Длительная командировка в молодости. Мастер Квай-Гон и я год провели на Мандалоре, защищая герцогиню от мятежников, угрожавших ей.

Значит, дела давно минувших дней. Только вот, судя по тому, как эти двое общались друг с другом, это не совсем так. Да и сейчас Оби-Ван выглядит каким-то задумчивым и отрешенным. Разговаривает с Энакином, но мыслями где-то далеко. Энакин не решается коснуться связи, чтобы не выдавать собственных эмоций, но тут и без нее понятно, что эта история его еще не отпустила. Они заходят в лифт, и Оби-Ван продолжает.

– За нами охотились наемники. Мы постоянно были в пути, жили одним днем, не зная, что будет завтра.

– Романтично, – выдавливает из себя Энакин, а Оби-Ван дарит ему скептический взгляд, чуть приподняв бровь, словно уже знает обо всем, что творится у него в голове. Он продолжает свой рассказ до тех пор, пока они не доходят до выделенной им каюты, и после всего Энакин в еще большем смятении.

– Но у джедая не должно быть привязанностей.

– Да. Но обычно это не касается темы сожалений.

Их прерывает писк коммуникатора, и Энакин в какой-то степени даже рад этому. С одной стороны, он хочет расспросить обо всем, а с другой – слушать это просто невыносимо. Энакин ревнует и ничего с этим поделать не может. Он лучше пойдет и посмотрит, что там случилось у клонов и R2.

Они обнаруживают дроидов-убийц, которых удается перебить, но герцогиня оказывается захваченной предателем Мерриком. Когда они ненадолго встречаются в лифте, Энакин просто не может сдержаться. Опять.

– Наверное, не время спрашивать, но вы с Сатин…

– Каким образом это может быть связано с данной ситуацией? – ответ Оби-Вана звучит довольно грубо, а он сам отворачивается, оставляя Энакина молча ругать самого себя за излишние болтливость и любопытство. 

Их положение ухудшается, когда сепаратисты присылают подмогу. 

– Это я беру на себя, а ты… ищи свою подружку, – на выходе из лифта бросает Энакин, тут же сливаясь с бегущими мимо них клонами. 

– Хорошо, – автоматически отвечает Оби-Ван, только спустя долю секунды понимая, как это прозвучало. – Нет, Энакин, она не моя…

Объяснить Энакину, что он ошибся, становится критически важно, только того уже и след простыл. Оби-Ван хмурится и с тяжелым вздохом уходит в противоположную сторону. Он тянется к Энакину в Силе, но натыкается на прочные щиты. С каких пор Энакин стал блокировать связь? И вообще он ведет себя сегодня очень странно, задает неудобные вопросы, на которые у Оби-Вана нет ответов и для себя самого. И времени на поиски этих ответов тоже нет – они в самом эпицентре битвы, и Оби-Ван, освободив мысли от всего постороннего, сосредотачивается на задании.

***

Энакин даже рад, что удается отвлечься на бой, и хотя бы ненадолго задвинуть на второй план собственные переживания (о том, чтобы отпустить их в Силу он даже не задумывается). Сепаратистские дроиды валятся на пол один за другим, Энакин, не стесняясь, вымещает на них свою злость, обиду и ревность. Оби-Ван сказал бы, что это не путь джедая, но его сейчас здесь нет, да и ему бы с самим собой разобраться не помешало бы.

Покончив с жестянками, Энакин бежит в сторону ангара, где обнаруживает Оби-Вана, Сатин и Меррика. Он слышит весь разговор, который там происходит, и испытывает какое-то мрачное удовлетворение пронзив грудь предателя световым мечом. 

– Энакин, – голос Оби-Вана звучит устало и укоризненно, и Скайуокер начинает чувствовать, как раздражается.

– Что? Он хотел взорвать корабль, – для Энакина благосклонность герцогини не такая уж ценность в сравнении с жизнями людей.

Сатин пытается возобновить прерванный разговор прямо тут, и Энакин, не зная, куда деваться, прикрывает лицо рукой, едва не закатив глаза. Сцену прерывает Коди с отчетом, и все, наконец, расходятся.

***

Позже, когда все дела улажены, отчеты отправлены и на корабле воцарилась относительно спокойная и мирная обстановка, можно позволить себе расслабиться. До Корусанта лететь еще несколько часов, Оби-Ван и Энакин лежат по своим койкам в их общей каюте, пытаясь заснуть, и Скайуокер чувствует, что не одинок в своей бессоннице.

– Ты правда ушел бы из Ордена? – наконец, не выдерживает он.

Оби-Ван не спешит отвечать, и Энакин успевает придумать кучу вариантов, вплоть до того, что Кеноби уже связался с Советом и сообщил о своем уходе.

– Энакин. Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, – Скайуокер думает очень громко и даже не потрудился закрыться, так что Оби-Ван может наслаждаться прямой трансляцией всех бредовых идей, пришедших в его голову. – Мы на войне, если ты не заметил. 

– Война когда-нибудь закончится.

– Когда-нибудь.

– А как же Сатин? – не унимается Энакин.

– А что Сатин?

– Ну я же не слепой.

– Правда?

Энакин молчит, и Оби-Вану даже не нужно прикасаться к связи, чтобы понять, что тот дуется. 

– Энакин.

Тишина.

Оби-Ван вздыхает.

– Это было очень давно. Я был молод и импульсивен. Прямо как ты, – он тихо усмехается, а Энакин весь обращается в слух. – И тогда я правда мог сделать что-то подобное. На самом деле однажды я уже уходил из Ордена.

– Ты никогда мне не рассказывал, – Энакину интересно, но все же немного обидно, что его мастер никогда не делился с ним историями о прошлом.

– Там нечего рассказывать. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось, но, как видишь, я все еще джедай.

– Ты сказал, что сожалеешь. 

Теперь очередь Оби-Вана молчать. Сожалел ли он когда-то? Определенно, да. Сожалеет ли сейчас? Сложно сказать, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы в свое время он покинул Орден. Одно он знает точно – если бы он ушел, то никогда не встретил бы Энакина, без которого вот уже много лет не представляет своей жизни. Оби-Ван не раз получал замечания от членов Совета за излишнюю привязанность к падавану, но ничего с собой поделать не мог, да и не хотел, если быть совсем честным. Они даже не разорвали ученическую связь после того, как Скайуокер стал рыцарем. Не сговариваясь и не обсуждая. Просто негласно сошлись на том, что так будет лучше. И в бою это на самом деле помогало. Оби-Ван чувствует многое из того, что джедаю чувствовать не полагается, но среди этого всего нет места сожалениям. Больше нет. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, и нужно двигаться дальше.

Молчание затягивается, а в Силе явственно чувствуется разочарование.

– Иди сюда, – Оби-Ван садится на постели, скрестив ноги как при медитации, и, дождавшись Энакина, берет его руки в свои, открывая сознание.

– Что видишь?

Энакин видит много чего. Он жадно хватается за все, за что только может зацепиться, выискивая в чужих мыслях и воспоминаниях ответы на свои вопросы, и с удивлением обнаруживает, сколько всего там завязано на нем. Он даже находит тот самый момент, когда уже взрослый Оби-Ван собирается покинуть Орден вслед за своим падаваном, и чувствует, насколько это решение взвешенное и обдуманное. Тогда Оби-Ван уговорил его остаться, но Энакин и представить себе не мог, что его учитель был готов ради него даже на такое.

– Думаешь, я смог бы отпустить тебя одного?

В ответ Энакин опускает голову и сильнее сжимает его пальцы своими.

– Мастер, я… – Скайуокер снова смотрит прямо на Оби-Вана, в его глазах появляется решимость, с которой он обычно рвется в бой. А сейчас с этой решимостью он тянется вперед и касается губами губ. Из них двоих переговорщик – именно Кеноби, а Энакину же проще делать, чем говорить.

Время останавливается, а Сила вокруг переполнена волнением и… надеждой.

Оби-Ван замирает тоже, не в силах ни оттолкнуть, ни ответить. Не сказать, что он так сильно удивлен – он подозревал о том, что у Энакина были какие-то чувства, но думал, что они не вышли за пределы подростковой влюбленности (что нередко случалось и с другими падаванами, у которых были молодые мастера). Оказалось, что он ошибался, только вот как теперь с этим быть? Одно дело – иногда заглядываться на падавана, успевшего за такое короткое время вырасти в сильного и красивого джедая, а совсем другое – дать волю всем этим чувствам, которые старательно прятал даже от себя самого. Энакин ждет, а Оби-Ван пытается разобраться с самим собой. Если его чему-то и научило их сегодняшнее приключение, так это тому, что он больше не хочет жить, жалея о том, что мог бы сделать, но не сделал. Только не с Энакином. И, наверное, это и есть ответ на все вопросы – он не представляет жизни без Скайуокера и то, что происходит сейчас, кажется естественным развитием их отношений. Только вот Энакин отстраняется, не получив никакой реакции, и резко обрывает связь.

– Прости, я… я не хотел, – он пытается встать с койки, чтобы сбежать подальше отсюда, но Оби-Ван ловит его за руку, тянет обратно и целует сам. И когда Энакин отвечает, снова открываясь в Силе и обрушивая на Оби-Вана целый ураган эмоций, это чувствуется самой правильной вещью на свете. 

***

Миссия завершается успешно, герцогиня, проведя переговоры, возвращается обратно на Мандалор, и наступает время прощаться.

– И все-таки я не уверена насчет бороды.

– Почему? Чем она плоха?

– Не стоит прятать симпатичное лицо.

Сатин уходит, а Энакин тут же возникает рядом, буквально из ниоткуда, ревностно обнимая Оби-Вана за плечи.

– А _мне_ нравится ваша борода, мастер. Никогда не брейтесь!

Оби-Ван смеется и уводит его по направлению к Храму. 

Борода остается на своем законном месте.


End file.
